Two Coordinators: May and Drew's Journey
by K.Grace75
Summary: May and Drew have just said there feeling towards each other and now they are traveling together. please R&R. also i have changed my pen name.
1. Drew's Feeling For May

Two Coordinators

Chapter 1 – Drew's Feeling For May

"Go Beautifly! Silver Wind on Roselia now!" May yelled.

"Hah! Roselia dodge it!" Drew commanded. But Roselia had taken too much damage from Beautifly's previous attacks and was too weak to dodge. Beautifly's Silver Wind Roselia causing it to faint.

"Ah! Roselia!" Drew cried out, running to his pokemon.

"We now declare May the winner of the Verdanturf pokemon contest!" The announcer said.

"YAY! I WON!" May screamed happily.

Back at the Pokemon Center, May was getting her pokemon healed when Drew came up to her,

"Hi May." Drew said.

"Hi Drew." Said May cheerfully.

"You did great in that pokemon contest." Drew complemented.

"Thanks! You too!" May said.

"May. Here are your pokemon fully restored." Said cheery Nurse Joy.

'I should tell her now.' Drew thought.

"May could you come with me please?" Drew asked

"Ya. Sure." May said

Drew took her out of Verdanturf Town and deep into the flower gardens.

"May there is something I need to tell you." Drew said sitting down in the flowers, May following the suite. There was a long pause before Drew said, "May I like you, not just like, much more than that. Drew started to get red in the face.

"I feel the same way about you, Drew. Yet I could not let my feelings out until now." May said.

"May I was wondering, now that we've beaten most contests here in Hoenn, that we could travel together in the Contester Region? There are only pokemon contests there, no badges or pokemon leagues. So will you travel with me? Drew asked.

"Of course I will!"

"Thanks May." Drew put his hand on hers and they both watched the sun set behind the hills.


	2. Aboard S S Grace

I forgot to say in my first chapter "I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does"

* * *

Chapter Two- Aboard S. S. Grace and the Contester Region

"May!" Drew ran over after seeing her standing at the bow of the boat. She looked sad. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Ok it is something. It's just I won't see my parents and my younger brother for a while. I miss them." May said.

"Well you have a pokenav don't you?" Drew asked.

"Yes." May said.

"Then you can call them right?" Drew tried to comfort May.

"Ya. I guess your right. Thanks. You always cheer me up." May said hugging Drew who blushed.

May let go of him and smiled.

"Ya know we're going meet new pokemon at the Contester Region." Drew said.

"Yeah." May said.

"We might even get to see the starter pokemon for the new coordinators." Drew added.

"Cool! And I'll have to get my pokedex upgraded then." May said.

"Yeah. May look! There's the Contester Region!" Drew said.

"What do we do once we're there?" May asked.

"We register for the pokemon contests." Drew answered.

"Oh." May said.

"Hey May!" Said a voice behind them. "I didn't know you were going to contester too."

"Oh shut up Brendan! Wait a minute Brendan Birch!" May's eye's widened and she turned around to see if it was really him.

"Yup that's me!" Brendan said.

"May. Who's this?" Drew asked suspiciously.

"He's my childhood rival. I have known him since Pre-K. Next to you and me he's a tough coordinator." May replied "Brendan, this is Drew. Drew's well, my boyfriend."

"I see… Nice to meet you!" Brendan said.

"Same here." Drew said.

"Now docking at Contester Dock. Please collect your belongings and exit the S. S. Grace" A voice said on the intercom.

"Well, I'd better go and get my stuff. Bye May, Drew!" Brendan said rushing off to his room.

"Let's go." May said.

"Wow! This lab is huge!" May said excitedly. "Come on!" May grabbed Drew's hand, pulling him along with her. "Whoa!" Drew yelled trying to keep up with her.

"Hello? Anyone here?" May yelled.

"Yes! I'm up stairs!" A sweet female voice said. "Why don't you come up here?"

May and Drew glanced at each other then went up stairs.

"Hello there! I'm Prof. Willow. Are you here for a pokemon?" Prof. Willow asked.

"No ma'am. We have our own pokemon." May said. "I'm May and this is my companion Drew. We're from the Hoenn Region and we were wondering if we could register for the contests and get my pokedex upgraded."

"Sure." Prof. Willow said. "If I could just see your trainer cards and your pokedex please."

"Ok." The two trainers said in unison.

Prof. Willow went over to a machine; she put the two trainer's cards in a slot in the machine. Then she upgraded May's pokedex.

"Here you go, all set!"

"Thank you so much Professor!" The two said together.

"Professor could we see the starter pokemon?" May asked.

"Sure." Prof. Willow answered. "Follow me please."

"Ok." The two coordinators replied

* * *

Well thats chapter 2 hope you enjoyed! Please R&R


End file.
